


Cookie Disasters

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [7]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: Adrian comes home from a day of work to find the kitchen completely destroyed by baking ingredients, and his wife about ready to collapse. He takes things into his own hands.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: Future Family Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Cookie Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @creampuffqueen. Check it out if you want to see more of these!

“What… happened?” Adrian stood in the kitchen of his house, looking at his sheepish wife. Nova looked like she’d been caught in the middle of a crime scene. A crime involving… baking ingredients.

She had her short hair tied in a ponytail, but most of it was falling out around her face. Floury handprints of different sizes dusted her shirt and pants, and even a little one on her cheek. Adrian saw remnants of what must have been a sticky mess all over her hands, as if she’d scrubbed them quickly, not thoroughly. 

“Christmas cookies happened, babe.” She picked up the sponge she’d been using, going back to futility scrubbing at the counters. Adrian looked around the kitchen, surveying the damage.

The counters were covered in flour, cocoa powder, powdered sugar, and all the dry ingredients. Here and there were splashes of milk and vanilla, and there were bits of eggshell littered around. Cookie cutters were stacked atop cookie sheets, and sprinkles were spilled onto the floor. Containers of spices were not on the spice rack, and were instead piled on one side of the sink. The cinnamon was spilled on it’s side. Chocolates, caramels, and peppermints were scattered both on the floor and the counter, along with various nuts, snacks, other random goodies. The place looked like a pigsty.

“How many cookies did you _make_?” Adrian asked, going over to the sink, where dirty dishes were piled precariously. Remnants of dough, frosting, and melted chocolate greeted him. The kitchen smelled faintly of vanilla and sugar, but was more drowned out by the scent of smoke.

“Lina, Nebbie, and Cas have been apparently gathering recipes for Christmas deserts since January. And since it’s Saturday, they decided to make _all of them_.” Nova’s voice was incredulous as she spoke.

“They made me go to the store for all this. We have like, no baking materials. Or so they say.” It was true. Nova was no cook, as Adrian had discovered very early in their relationship. He had a basic grasp on it, and after having kids, they both had gotten better. However, when it came to deserts, they mostly lived off whatever Oscar and Ruby brought over, or what they found at the store.

Nova gestured with a shoulder to the kitchen table, and Adrian followed. There were tins piled high, each one labeled with what was inside. Adrian couldn’t even begin to count how many containers there were. 

Some of the labels seemed easy enough, like chocolate truffles, rice krispie balls, peppermint bark, and so on. Then there were recipes he’d never heard of. Molasses cookies, sweet & salty cookies, sugar cookie bites, swirl cookies, chocolate crinkles. Meringues, thumbprint cookies, cheesecake cookies, painted cookies. As he examined the tins, he opened them up and sampled a bite. Or in the case of the cheesecake cookies, more than a bite. 

“So, our kids are chefs now? Have they offered to start making all our meals, too?” He joked. Nova made a non-commital noise, and Adrian turned back. 

She looked exhausted. And Adrian felt guilty. They had a lot of kids, and caring for all of them at once was not easy. They had three boys under three years old, five-year-old twins, an eight-year-old girl with special needs, and another daughter with severe PTSD and anxiety who often disappeared and got into trouble. Taking care of so many kids alone was practically impossible, but at least one of them had to work to support their family. 

And today, Nova had taken on the task of letting their four eldest run the kitchen. No matter how good the results, there was still cleaning to be done.

Adrian gave Nova a kiss and started on the dishes. She gave him a grateful smile and went back to scrubbing.

He was five minutes in when a girl appeared next to him. After ten years with a teleporting daughter, Lina’s sudden appearances no longer startled him. Instead he said, “I hope you’ve come in here to help your mother and I clean up your mess.”

Lina groaned, “A ‘how was your day’ would have been nice, Dad.” Adrian handed her a sponge. 

“Nebbie! Cas! Help me clean up!” Lina called into the next room. A chorus of groans sounded, but eventually the next eldest trudged into the kitchen. Garrin, two years old, followed, and his little face lit up when he saw Adrian. 

The noise brought the rest of the kids as well, and Atlas even brought the littlest, Ryland, with him. 

And soon, the whole family was helping clean. Of course, Garrin and Zander were helping by eating sprinkles and chocolate chips off the floor, and Ryland was asleep in his bouncer, but the rest were helping to the best of their abilities. 

He was scrubbing dishes, putting the smaller ones in the dishwasher, while Lina dried the bigger ones and handed them to Estrella to be put away. Nebula was helping Nova wipe down counters. Caspian was putting away bags and containers with ingredients. Atlas and Lyra were sweeping the floor, trying to get the food away before the boys could eat it. And the twins, River and Rose, were happily wiping the counters with disinfecting wipes. 

Before long, the kitchen was pristine again. Adrian surveyed the area proudly, with all his kids in one place. Nova had Ryland in her arms, rocking him gently with a smile on her face and flour still in her hair. 

“Good job, everyone.” He said. All the childrens’ faces lit up at his praise. “Now, how about everyone gets a cookie for their hard work?”

The kids all cheered, and Adrian moved with them, racing to get to the treats. 

Christmas cookies weren’t so much trouble, after all.


End file.
